


Beginning Of The End

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: Joey Drew Studios opens.





	Beginning Of The End

_February 10th 1929_

“We’ve done it Henry.”, Joey said, a stupid grin on his face, “We’ve really done it.”

Henry felt an arm around his shoulder. He smiled back. 

“Yeah, we have.”

”Try and sound enthusiastic!”, Joey replied, giving him an affectionate nudge, “Our dreams are coming true here!”

”Ok, Ok, I really am excited.”, Henry cheerily said, removing Joey’s arm.

Joey smiled back and walked off to find other employees. Henry looked up at the sign now plastered on the front of the building that was once Drew Manor. It had always been rather out of place in the middle of New York. Another interesting feature was how it stretched deep underground. A theory was that it was built on top of a cave system. Henry walked up to the door and opened, adrenaline running through him. A group of musicians waved and smiled as they got into the lift to the music department. The walls were the familiar yellows, but they gleamed with new hope. Henry watched employees bustle past one another to get to work, the air buzzing with excitement. Henry found himself at the end of a hallway. A desk sat their with a wrapped present sitting on it. Henry pulled up a chair and read the note attatched. _Enjoy your first day at work! Love Linda._ A little heart was drawn next to the A. Henry couldn’t help but smile. He opened it and found a brand new inkwell inside. There was an ominous skull and cross bones but, knowing Linda, it was probably just to signal that people best not steal it. Setting the inkwell to the side and throwing the wrapping remains into the bin, Henry got to work. The future was looking bright for everyone. And Henry was glad that he was involved.

**Author's Note:**

> He’ll regret being involved in the end.
> 
> Also, about the inkwell, after Henry left Joey put skulls on all the inkwells for an unknown reason.


End file.
